


His Sister's Keeper

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Party at the Blofises, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It's Laura's first Christmas and Percy and Nico are trying to find the best present.





	His Sister's Keeper

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – His Sister's Keeper || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – His Sister's Keeper

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, family, polyamory (m/m/f), m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Tyson, Ella

Own Character: Laura Blofis

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"-"DONT THROW SCISSORS!" for Nicercy. It's Laura's first Christmas and Percy and Nico are trying to find the best present.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_His Sister's Keeper_

"For fuck's sake, _watch out_ , Percy!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!", countered Percy frustrated.

"DONT THROW SCISSORS!", exclaimed Nico agitated.

"Woah there. How about you both take a step back and calm down...?", suggested Leo.

The son of Hephaestus stood awkwardly in the doorway to Percy's room, watching them doubtfully. Leo and Percy had moved in together when they had moved to New Rome for college and had soon enough formed a close friendship with each other.

"I didn't mean to _throw_ the scissors at you", offered Percy softly after a moment. "I just... I just got frustrated, I guess. Why does this not fit together?!"

Groaning, Percy sprawled out on the floor. With a sigh did Nico collapse right next to Percy and turned onto his side to look at the son of Poseidon.

"I don't know. But we've been at it for _three hours now_ ", sighed Nico.

"Right. And neither of you figured to just... ask your local tinkerer to help you _build_ whatever the heck it is you two are trying to build there?", asked Leo pointedly at that.

For a moment, Nico and Percy just stared at each other, before Percy lifted one arm. "In our defense... we didn't know you were _home_..."

"Yeah, I thought you were at _my_ place, annoying my sister", agreed Nico. "That's usually what happens whenever I leave the apartment. You and Frank come sneaking in."

When Nico had moved to New Rome, he had moved in with his sister. Frank all the while was still the current praetor and thus living in the praetors' mansion together with Reyna. So whenever Leo left the apartment, Nico liked to go and spend some alone time with Percy, while whenever Nico left, Leo and Frank found their way to Hazel.

"Well, Frank has a meeting and Hazel said she has to _study_ ", grumbled Leo.

"Ah. That explains that", nodded Percy amused. "So—o, you wanna help us, oh great tinkerer?"

"Sure. What are we building?", asked Leo eagerly and got his tool-belt.

"Uhm. A rocking horse...", admitted Percy with a blush.

"...That's not hard. How are you-", started Leo doubtfully.

Nico glared at him _so hard_ that Leo immediately shut up. Instead, Leo went to work on the rocking horse. Which was actually a rocking hippocampus. All blue and with a fish-tail.

"Aw, that's cute. Laura is gonna love this", grinned Leo as he started working.

"I hope so. It's her first Christmas and I just wanted to get her a really great present", replied Percy.

Nico smiled gently at his boyfriend and cupped Percy's cheek to bring him close so he could properly kiss him. Percy was still so excited about his baby sister and he tended to hover a little, buying her a lot of stuffed toys and other cute things that reminded him of her. Nico knew that one day, years down the line, Percy would make an excellent father.

"It's nice that your mom invited us for Christmas too", said Leo softly after a while.

"You're my roommate, a heartbreakingly adorable orphan and also the steady boyfriend of Nico's sister. And since Nico and Hazel only have each other, of course did mom invite them both and not just my boyfriend", offered Percy matter-of-factly. "And leaving Frank home alone would just be _sad_. Especially since Ty insists we're brothers too, because distant legacy didn't cut it."

"You could have just said 'Yeah, my mom is awesome' for short", teased Leo. "A—and done."

"Done? What the... Valdez, we have been at this for _hours_!", grunted Nico.

Both he and Percy stared at the perfect rocking horse while Leo just grinned broadly.

/break\

Laura was giggling happily, the stuffed hippocampus she had gotten from Tyson tucked under her arm as she patted the rocking hippocampus. Honestly, her whole bedroom had a distinct ocean-theme by now but Paul had gotten used to it. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss his wife. Sally was in the middle of a conversation with Hazel and Ella, who had tagged along with her boyfriend. Tyson was sitting on the floor with Laura, excitedly talking to Percy and Leo, though Percy was rather distracted by Nico who had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on Percy's shoulder, kissing his neck every now and again. Leaving the rest of their family to it, he returned to his chess-game with Frank. Their family was loud and large by now, but definitely good.

"Who is the best little sister on the whole planet?", cooed Percy softly, kissing Laura's cheek.

"Me. That must be me!", chimed Hazel with a bright smile. "Right, brother?"

Nico opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Don't do this to me. Don't put me between the love of my life and my sister. That is just... unfair."

"Love of your life?", echoed Frank with a teasing grin, just to earn a glare and shut up.

"When they get married, I get to be best man", stated Tyson proudly.

"Ella wants to be the flower girl", hummed Ella and tilted her head, tickling Laura with her feathers.

Laura giggled, trying to grab Ella's wing but not being fast enough. Everyone smiled as they watched the little girl's excitement at her first Christmas and at having her family all here.

"Let's not plan our wedding before we're even engaged", muttered Nico embarrassed, blushing.

Percy smiled pleased and leaned back, tilting his head to kiss Nico's cheek. "That train's left the station months ago. I'm pretty sure the entire Aphrodite Cabin has like a whole 3D model of what our wedding is going to look like, decked out with seating arrangements and menus."

"They do. Pipes showed me before", confirmed Leo with a broad grin.

Huffing, Nico buried his face in Percy's neck in mild embarrassment. He knew that, somewhere deep down. The love-life of Percy Jackson was _the_ most interesting gossip for the Aphrodite Cabin and ever since Nico and Percy had been going steady, there were even more rumors and all.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, big bad Ghost King", whispered Percy teasingly.

"Shut up, Sea Prince", warned Nico annoyed. "Or I'll keep your present for myself."

Percy gasped dramatically, making Nico smile softly and kiss him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of wrapping the 75 prompts I got earlier this year up, I decided to do my Advent Calendar this year with the remaining prompts, meaning one fill a day! This is part of that! ;) And the idea of Nico and Percy completely failing at putting together a gift for Percy's baby-sister is just too precious to resist! ^o^


End file.
